a fairy tale, but that's a very loose definition
by DoriansDrudge
Summary: Arthur looks for his cat but finds something very unexpected in his dark layer/basement. it's USUK and the summery sucks, but i promise it's not man/cat. i don't know why, but that's my primary concern. DO NOT OWN!


_Oh where is that damn cat. Doesn't he know I'm going to be late for the meeting with my editor? Wait of course he wouldn't he's a cat, what am I thinking. Oh what if he somehow got outside and is dead in the street somewhere oh my poor Alfie where have you gone?_ And this is where Arthur Kirkland, a young upcoming author, heard sounds coming from his basement. Now normal people would probably run, and people in horror movies would go down nervously to check if there's a monster, but Arthur Kirkland is neither. You see he secretly keeps magical beings in his basement, with spell books and potions ingredients as well, and if his cat had gotten in to those then he might as well blow up the house himself.

And so it is that because Arthur truly hates moving that he barreled down the creaky steps to his dark underground layer. Searching for the light Arthur tripped over a barrel and landed face first on the floor. Of course when he tried to get up he realized that apparently the floor beside him was a little raised and was it just him or was the floor a bit to smooth for pavement. Running his hands along it he realized it was really quite soft. And he kept running his fingers along it, up and down, until he heard what sounded like a human purring coming from above him. _What? But that can't be right. _Arthur thought continuing to feel up whatever poor creature was sitting in the middle of his basement.

But soon Arthur realized just exactly he was doing, and backed up feverishly. Running for the light switch, turning it on and turning around Arthur came face to face with a man in the middle of his floor. This man was really quite gorgeous he had locks of golden wheat and eyes like a clear blue day. With toned abs and fit limbs he was exactly every wet dream Arthur ever had. All wrapped up in one.

"Hi Arthur!" this, Arthur decided American, simply said. It was a plain sentence, but the man said it as if he had known Arthur for years and that this was just another day. Which it certainly was not every day Arthur pet very handsome Americans in the middle of his basement. And as you can guess Arthur started freaking out. At first there was no movement it was just Arthur staring at this strange new happening. Screaming in his head of how the lady he bought it from said nothing of handsome men randomly appearing.

Nothing got better when the American stood up, manly parts on full display for all to see. And no one could blame Arthur for staring a bit too long. The man didn't notice which Arthur was grateful for. But it didn't solve his problem, how was he going to get this man out of his house. Or to his bedroom, you know whichever comes first. Oh god and now he sounded like Francis, well just to prove he isn't nearly that disgusting he'll have to make sure he doesn't sleep with this piece of heaven sent from god himself. _Unless the man makes the first move._ Yes that's not nearly as bad as the frog.

And while Arthur had his debate on whether or not to sleep with the man said man was looking around the room with all to adorable curiosity on his face. "What is all this stuff Artie?" he asked tentatively for a bottle of what looked like translucent magenta liquid. And this is the point where our deer Iggy decided to jump in to action, grabbing the bottle from the American and placing it back on the shelf.

"I-It's nothing you n-need to know about," silently cursing himself for the stutter in his voice, he continued, "and anyway why should I tell you, I don't even know you." Arthur finished.

The man looked at him confused and then sad, "well of course you know me Arthur; I'm Alfred your cat you know. You were screaming for me earlier so I came to hide in here. You can't have forgotten after only that long, can you?" he asked with a pleading seeping out of his eyes.

_Alfred. This hunk to whom I've been thinking about buggering. Is my cat. Oh god I am such an awful terrible person. _ Frozen in place Arthur stared at his cat, his horribly delicious looking cat. And for the first time noticed his collar which indeed pronounce him as Alfred Franklin Jones. Don't look at him like that; the collar came with the cat. "Hey Arthur? You okay?" Alfred waved his hand in front of his owner until Arthur snapped out of his daze.

"ALFRED! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU DO?" Arthur yelled, glaring at his cat. But before Alfred could say anything to defend himself Arthur started up again, "AND FOR GODS SAKE COVER YOURSELF UP!" taking off his jacket violently Arthur threw the item at Alfred. And as he put it on he stared up at Artie.

"What's wrong? You didn't seem to have a problem earlier when you were petting my stomach." Having put on the coat he stepped forward to brush his nose against Arthurs cheek, an action he did frequently when he was still furry. But all Arthur could do was stare wide eyed at the wall. _Oh… that's what I was doing earlier._ Arthur gulped trying to control himself, it wasn't easy. And now Alfred's hand was on his other cheek and his blue, blue eyes staring in to Arthur's soul.

"H-how…" Arthur croaked trying to find a way this could have happened. _Focus on the how Arthur that's good, do not think about the unbelievably hot man caressing your face while nuzzling you. That is your cat Arthur that is your God. Damn. Cat! _

"Heheh," Alfred laughed casually, "well I suppose that's the funny part I don't really remember. But I remember getting this way in the first place. Ya see Artie I'm… well I'm kinda like a prince."

"For cats?" Arthur asked, coming out of his stupor to actually pay attention to the conversation.

"No, Arthur, for people in a place far, far away from here. I'm a prince and it's a beautiful kingdom, or at least it was. Before the evil black king Ivan killed my father and stole the thrown, turning me into a cat so I wouldn't get in the way. But you saved me Arthur. You and your creepy cabinets full of stuff I don't wanna know about. And you should know in the months since you took me in from the streets I've slowly fell in love with you." Alfred got down on one knee still only in the hardly decent coat. "Will you, Arthur Kirkland, marry me?" and the smile on Al's face could melt the heart of any average being.

Arthur, as stated above, is not average and therefore did not see that heart quenching smile. Focusing too much on the words to be bewitched. His head was spinning, and a lot of him just wanted to fix the grammar mistakes but another was seeing all the times his cat had picked him off the ground. When he had writers bloke and would be sobbing in the corner begging for an idea, and Alfred would come over wanting to snuggle, it took his mind off of everything. As well as when he was drunk passed out on the floor. And would wake up with a blanket covering him and a fur ball in front of his nose, despairingly Arthur realized that he was in love with his cat. His fucking cat. _oh wait till mother hears about this_ Arthur thought wryly.

And while his mind was realizing love Alfred was losing hope. "I-Iggy? You got an answer?"

"Yes," so quite that Alfred thought he didn't hear it. But then Arthur continued much louder. "Yes I will marry you Alfred."

The happiness that filled Alfred could only be described as pure bliss. He jumped up almost toppling Arthur over in a bear hug. "But we still have to get you clothes." Arthur sighed thinking of the laundry list of things he needed to get done now.

_Okay so I'm not sure if I'll continue this, it all depends on your reviews, but just for you; a sneak peek at what might be to come._

"Hello, Arthur is that you?" Francis answered his phone in a hurry, majorly pissed at his client for being so late to their meeting.

"Uh yes Frog, it's me-"but before Arthur could finish Francis was starting again.

"Do you realize how late you are Arthur? I've been in this café for 2 hours! The waitress is starting to get that pitying look in her eyes whenever she refills my coffee. Where the hell are you?" Francis angrily whispered into his phone.

"Yes well I actually called to tell you that we're going to have to postpone this meeting," Arthur stated, looking through a rucksack of all the necessities, trying to figure out if they forgot anything.

"Oh? Again I see, Well when should I pencil you in?" Francis asked, getting out his planner. Still simmering after being stood up.

"How about never," and the phone cut out. Arthur flipped his phone shut placing it in one of the many pockets in his bag.

"Hey, Arthur you comin?" Alfred screamed from down in the basement where Arthur had set up a portal to Alfred's realm. This is where Arthur's new life begins, with magic and enchant ment and potions, but most importantly with Alfred. so with a deep breath he picked up the bag and walked down the stairs to the basement. Mentally preparing himself for a journey to save a kingdom from a dreaded king and restore Alfred as the rightful ruler of the land. _Just take a deep breath Arthur. It all starts now._

_Hello citizen! As mentioned above, I am not sure on whether to continue this. Your reviews will always make a load of difference and I hope most of you will review. Even if it's just to compliment_

_Especially if it's just to complement! _

_And now that I'm done with the serious part. It's 11 o'clock and I should have done my homework so I'll just be going. I really hope you enjoyed my story and just for reading you get my e-brownie :D _

_-Ni-chan_


End file.
